


B FLAT IS THE COLOUR YELLOW

by riddlebabe



Category: Captain Marvel (DC), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Power Girl (Comics), Shazam! (Comics), Starman (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Synesthesia, au where courtney has synesthesia, because we love an optimistic boy, billy and court are the only charaters that are present, but he has some nu52 snark, court and billy are both fourteen, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, implied starmarvel, is that their shipname? it is now, pre nu52 pollyanna billy batson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddlebabe/pseuds/riddlebabe
Summary: MOVING TO BLUE VALLEY LEFT COURTNEY FEELING BORED DUE TO BLUE VALLEY'S COLOUR PALETTE BEING AS INTERESTING AS A BOWL OF CEREAL.ALTERNATE UNIVERSE - COURTNEY WHITMORE HAS SYNESTHESIA





	B FLAT IS THE COLOUR YELLOW

**Author's Note:**

> COURTNEY'S SYNESTHESIA IS SOUND-TO-COLOUR SYNESTHESIA
> 
> I RESEARCHED AS MUCH AS I COULD BUT I STILL COULD HAVE MADE MISTAKES, PLEASE TELL ME IF I HAVE. I STRIVE TO WRITE VARIOUS TOPICS SUCH AS CULTURES AND MENTAL ILLNESS WITH AS MUCH ACCURATELY AS I CAN.
> 
> HOPE YOU ENJOY !  
> \- CANARY

The Blue Valley grass brushed gently against Courtney’s legs, as if the blades of grass didn’t want to leave even the tiniest scar nor welt on her skin. Her honey blonde braids didn’t move with the breeze, expect for a few rebellious strands. Regular James Deans they are. Nebraska was much calmer and peaceful than Courtney’s home state of California. She didn’t like the peace. It felt too lazy, too quiet, too uneventful. Blue Valley lacked the vibrant spectrum of colours Los Angeles has. There were no bright blues nor ocean water blues in Blue Valley despite its name, Courtney found that extremely misleading. Another one of hundreds of flaws Blue Valley has according of Courtney Whitmore. Reds were only present when her bitch of a maths teacher screamed at her. Hellfire and brimstone reds that swirled around the air and scorched her face but never left a burn behind. Yellows were non-existent. The only colours she sees regularly are pale greens from the breeze and the occasional brown from the engine of a truck. Blue Valley’s colour palette was as interesting as a bowl of cereal. 

Courtney knew she saw things differently from her fellow superheroes. Not on an ideological or moral standpoint but on a visual standpoint. She saw sound. Every note, every song, every voice has its own colour palette. The Justice Society’s voices created the most vibrant colour palette when they spoke, even when they were bickering like a flock of angry birds. The JSA’s colour palette was her favourite.

Jay’s voice consists of warm honey yellows. It’s welcoming and joyful, everything he says makes Courtney smile. The warm tones of Jay’s voice contrast the cool tones of Alan’s voice. His voice consists of emerald and forest greens that dominated the air around Courtney whenever he spoke. Karen’s voice alternates from a bright blue shade that matched her knee high boots to a deep Kryptonian armour blue depending on her tone of voice, but her voice was always blue. Rick and Jesse’s voices contrast each other with their constant flirting looking like Van Gogh swirls of orange yellows and blueish purples to Courtney. Ted’s voice matches his costume almost perfectly, harsh greys and navy blues that left his mouth like cigarette smoke. Group meetings for Courtney are like walking around in a gallery with each member as a painting with a unique message and palette.

“You okay, Court?” At the corner of Courtney’s eye, she saw creams and Tweety Bird yellows. 

“Did you travel all the way from Fawcett City to Blue Valley just to check on me, William Joseph Batson?”

“Yes I did, Courtney Elizabeth Whitmore,” Billy chuckled, sitting himself next to her. He turned his head to her, placing his arm around her. “So, are you going to answer or do I need to hug it out of you?”

Courtney felt herself pulled into Billy’s arms. They were tight around her and his chest was warm, soft like giant bunny rabbit. As if Billy was suddenly Captain Carrot or something. A small warm and fluffy feeling began to build up in her stomach, Courtney smiled, “Just homesick and bored.”

“Bored as in ‘everyone here has the personality of white bread’ bored or ‘my brain makes everything boring’ bored?” Billy asked. Billy Batson was one of the few people Courtney ever talks about her synesthesia. Not because she was ashamed of it or wanted to hide it. Billy was just the only superhero that was her age and acted like it. She can barely hold a conversation with Bart, the Teen Titans are teenagers and have high school problems not middle school problems like Courtney, Jon is a bit of a keet and Damian Wayne is, well, Damian Wayne. Billy was her only true best friend in the superhero community.

“My brain makes everything plain bored, the noises here aren’t colourful. It’s hard to explain, ya know. Back in Cali, every sound was a vibrant colour but here, here every sound is a mute, greyish colour. I guess I’m not use to it.” Courtney sighed. “Plus everyone here sucks,”

Billy pulled her in closer, Courtney’s head rested against his shoulder. Her hair brushed his neck, causing Billy to smile, “Court, not everyone here sucks. You don’t suck, you’re cool and stuff,”

Courtney’s checks became peachy, “Always the charmer aren’t you, Billy? You give Wally West a run for his money.” She tried using snark to cover her now blushing cheeks, Billy still noticed.

The Blue Valley grass brushed against both of them as they sat in the field, huddled together like two penguins around an egg in the arctic winter. Their fingers intertwined. The breeze was soft and peaceful but Courtney didn’t hate it. She didn’t hate it because Billy was there and for Courtney, Billy makes everything better with his Pollyanna smile and contagious laughter. He’s truly a ray of sunshine. Courtney may find Blue Valley boring colourless town with boring colourless people but she still has Billy Batson with his cream-yellow voice and sunflower smile.


End file.
